INSANE
by Darkfairiesdance
Summary: AU where SBURB is over, however playing the game has made the kids and trolls insane and when John wakes up alone and disoriented in a mysterious building he has to hold his own against its inhabitants, assuming that they are the real danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: White

You wake up to a pounding in your head. You have no idea where you are or what day it is, and on top of it, every movement you make causes a splitting pain in your head and a soreness in your muscles, forcing you to stay in the same position you woke up in. You examine the room. White floor, white walls and a white ceiling with lights built in. Nothing spectacular but at the same time the illusion of peace that the room gives off angers you, and you have no idea why.

Suddenly there is the sound of chaos. Voices screaming and yelling, bodies banging on walls. You are not alone. Mixed in with the screaming you hear people yelling "Stop them! Stop them!" among other things that are drowned out. The footsteps and yelling get closer and closer, the noise making your head scream as loud as their voices. You clutch your head and cry out. There is a muttered "Shit" from behind you, and without thinking you sit up and turn towards the sound. Pain from the sharp movement assaults your body, making you hold your head tighter and scream louder. The voice's owner, a tall man, reaches out towards you and you shuffle as far away from him as possible. The pain increases again and your eyes start to water. This distresses the man and he reaches out to you and puts his hands on your shoulders. Looking straight into your eyes he says "John, listen to me. You have to calm down or all you will do is hurt yourself." Behind him you see an open doorway in the wall and through it you see people running past and down a white hallway. The man is trying to get your attention but your eyes are fixed on a boy in the room across from yours. His eyes are unfocused and trembling. There is another man sitting with him, trying to calm him.

Your focus is broken from him by a glint of silver in front of you and a sharp pain in your arm. "sorry" the man says, and it's the last thing you see before blackness takes your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wind

Your eyes open and there is a dull thudding in your head, but nothing compared to the last time you woke up. You move your arms and legs and when you are met with no pain you stand and stretch your muscles. Your legs are weak and wobbly, but they hold you up fine. The doorway is still open in the wall and you decide to go explore, craving freedom. Along the hall there are other doorways open to rooms identical to yours, however none of them are inhibited. You hobble down the hall using the wall as a support and only having trouble when you reach an open door.

You continued for a long time, stopping to rest every once in a while. The hallway branched often and you found yourself randomly picking which way you went. Over time the silence of the hallway started to press down on you like a wet blanket. You could feel yourself starting to panic. The throbbing in your head increased and you stopped moving forward. Head throbbing, you wished for peace you had when you were little. You start to hum a song you used to play on the piano. It helped calm you and soon you were again moving down the hallway. Sometimes you would hear other people walking in hallways near you, but you haven't seen anyone since yesterday. You hope you won't.

You shift away from the wall as you reach a doorway. Taking slow steps, you reach for the wall across the doorway. Your hands touch it and suddenly you feel a searing pain in your right knee. Yelping in pain, you fall to the floor, protecting your injured knee. The footsteps that had been sounding in an adjacent hallway stop and turn in your direction, coming fast. You try to stand up but your right knee protests and gives out, and you fall back to the floor. As the footsteps grew closer you desperately pick your mind for a way out of the situation. Fear builds up inside of you as you realize how vulnerable you are. You try to stand two more times, each one resulting in failure. You head had long ago started to ache painfully and it grew worse with each passing second. Your fear drives you to try to stand once more, and clutching the wall, you pull yourself up, supporting your body with your left leg. Leaning heavily on the wall you start hoping forward, headache blaring in your head, worsening when you hear a voice yell from down the hall. Not turning to look you steal yourself and slowly put weight n your right knee, praying that it will hold your weight. Your headache starts to blend all of the noises you hear in to one loud jumble, making it impossible to focus.

Stepping away from the wall, you run as fast as you can, limping forward to avoid your pursuers. The pains in your head start to drown out your senses, darkening your vision and numbing your body. A hand grabs your shoulder, pulling you back. You panic and flail your arms, desperately trying to break free. And suddenly you are falling forward, expecting to hit the floor. You brace yourself for impact but it never comes. Your vision is still clear enough that you can tell that you are not on the ground, but floating above it. At this realization, warmth fills your body, releasing you from the pain that had been wracking your head. Somehow you were still able to control wind, though your game session had already ended.

Not sparing a glance back, you float down the hall away from your attacker. You didn't get very far before you are out of energy and entirely lost. Landing on the floor, releasing the wind, you limp into the nearest open room and collapse on to the floor, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trick

You feel great. Heck you feel better then great. There is no pain. Opening your eyes brings no blinding light or splitting headache. Standing brings no aches or pains. Walking around you feel serine, not even an echo of confusion or fear.

You walk out of the room you were in, delighting in the feeling of the cool floor under your feet. You break into a sprint, the wind picking up around you and blowing your hair back. You feel free like a bird as you run through the halls, twisting and turning around corners, your feet making little tapping noises when they hit the ground. Following a strangely familiar route, you let your feet take you along. You notice the lights grow farther apart and the walls changing from white, to grey, to black. Unsure of yourself, you stop.

Directly in front of you is a flight of stairs leading into complete darkness. You shrug and continue on, trusting your feet to guide you. Each step takes you closer to the unknown. Picking up the pace, you speed forward, dying to know what lies at the bottom of possibly the only staircase in the facility.

Feet hitting the bottom step, you nearly jump forward. Ignoring the voice in your head that tells you to stop, you step forward, letting your eyes adjust. The hallway in front of you is not like any you've seen. Every door is made of metal with a small window near the top. Once in a while you pass a door and you hear noises coming from behind it. The voice in your head grows stronger and more insistent that you leave. Shoving it to the back of your mind you continue forward.

Suddenly bored, you summon the wind swirling it around you and enjoying its embrace. Reaching out with the wind you search the rooms for anything loud. Picking up various objects, you bang them against the floors and walls of the cells that contain them. You aren't quite sure why you feel the urge to attract attention to yourself but it doesn't matter why. You walk farther down the hallway, continuing to rattle any loose items you find.

You grin like an eager child when you hear faint footsteps coming towards you. Sitting down in the middle of the hall you put on the most innocent expression you can manage and wait. Not even a minute passes before you see a figure at the end of the hall. You shake with excitement as the figure approaches you.

Stopping about a foot from you the figure looks at you questioningly and opens his mouth to say something. Before he can talk, in your sweetest voice, you say "Hello mister, have you come to play with me?"

* * *

**A.N.**

I'm sorry about how long this chapter took, I really am. Finals are next week for my school and I'm super stressed.

Chapter four is in progress so it should be up soon c:

I hope you are enjoying my story

lots and lots of love -Bee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bite

"Time to play. Time to play!" the voice in your head chants. You gladly comply, reaching up and grabbing the man's collar. Too shocked to move, he tumbles easily to the ground. "What should we play mister?" you ask sweetly weaving your fingers through his hair and pulling him up to face you, "Tell me, what should we do?" You wait for a response, but he says nothing you can understand. Dissatisfied, you lean in and bite his ear. Chuckling, you lick up the blood that drips down his earlobe. You can feel him pushing against you, trying to get up, but he is no match for the power of a god.

You force him onto his back and straddle his hips. Grinning wildly, you lean down and nip at his neck. You move your hands downwards to his stomach, grab his shirt and begin ripping holes in the fabric there. You bite down harder on his neck, drawing a few drops of blood, and watch it soak into his collar. You hear him groan as he tries to throw you off. You giggle into his neck and rip the last of his shirt open.

"Get off of me you fucking freak!" He yells grabbing your shoulders and shaking you.

"Not a chance." You hiss in his ear.

You flatten your body against his and look up at his face with an innocent smile. He glares at you. You rake your nails down his chest. He makes pained noises that grow louder when you break the skin and blood starts to flow. Yelling loudly, he squirms and twists, trying to get away from you. "You're being too loud." You say, biting his bottom lip to silence him. He makes pained noises but can't form words. You remove your ails from the scratches you made and swirl the blood on his chest in patterns and shapes, ignoring the man's protests. Releasing his lip you bring your hands to your mouth and lick off the blood. You savor the taste, humming in approval.

Sounds from down the hallway snap you from your lazy state. You look expectantly down the hall. Two figures are running down the hall directly at you. You turn and sit on the man's stomach, giddy about the new arrivals. Both people keep running at you, one of them stopping only to rip you from the man and slam you into the wall. To stunned to react you look at your captor. He is tall with sickly grey skin, different colored eyes, one red one blue, and, the strangest of all, four orange horns atop his head. You struggle to get free but the boy is much stronger than you. Your distress grows as the other person helps the man up from the floor and walks away. Lashing out at the boy holding you, you scratch and claw at him, screeching and screaming. When the other boy comes back you can see that he has the same grey skin and two short horns atop his head. He picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, holding you tightly, and the boy with dichromatic eyes leads the way farther down the darkened hallway. The short-horned boy's back is the last thing you see.

* * *

A.N.

hi again c:

I hope you all are enjoying my fanfic!

I bet you can guess who the three main characters are now ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet

When you wake up you immediately wish you were dead. Pain assaults every nerve in your body and the headache behind your eyes make you wish you could rip your head off. Not daring to stand up, you roll over onto your side and curl into a ball, trying your hardest to make your mind go blank. You don't even flinch at the sound of footsteps behind you.

You stay limp as someone picks you up. You bite your lip and groan in pain as your right knee flares up in pain. The boy carrying you mumbles something that sounds like an apology.

"Who are you?" you ask, voice scraping your throat painfully.

He says something in a language you can't understand. He continues to walk slowly, speeding up when he hears the sound of other voices.

You go through a doorway and see a massive room with a few people milling about. Surprised, you don't know what to think. The boy carries you over to a group of two in one of the corners of the room. Immediately you recognize one of them.

"Jade?"

* * *

A.N.

Hi everyone 3

unfortunately Fanfiction doesn't support alternian font so this chapter had to be edited however if you would like to read the chapter unedited you can go to my tumblr master post where the font was preserved c:

thanks for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy~

original (unedited) chapter is at the bottom of the page: http:/darkfairiesdance .tumblr .com/INSANE (remove the spaces)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: colony

"John! Oh my god you're ok!" she squeaks as she runs up to you. "Karkat put him down." She says nearly pulling you out of his arms. Boy did that name sound familiar to you.

"Jade, I…um…where are we?" you ask hugging your sister tightly.

"I really don't know. One day I woke up and…I was just here." She says frowning. You step away from your sister to look at the room you are in. There are a few other people scattered around, 4, you counted. Each of them had bright orange horns from what you could tell.

"Jade, who are these people?" you ask, squinting, trying to see better.

"You mean you don't remember?" she says, looking at you sadly, "They're the trolls who helped us during…during the game." You shake your head.

"Well, he's Karkat." She said pointing to the nubby-horned boy, "That's Sollux." She said pointing at the boy with dichromatic eyes. She continues on, pointing to a tall, slim, girl whose hair is just short of touching her shoulders, and is wearing a teal nightgown, calling her Terezi. Pointing at the girl next her, wearing a similar burgundy nightgown and hair down to her knees, she names her Aradia.

Pointing to a group of boys, the tallest boy who has short spikey hair with a purple streak and similar clothes to yours in magenta, you are told, is Eridan. Next to him stands a slightly shorter boy who is well muscled with hair to his mid-back, wearing a deep blue tank top and the same tight black shorts that you are wearing, that Jade calls Equius. In front of them is a much shorter boy with large orange horns coming off the side of his head like a bull, a short Mohawk, and a brown shirt. His name is Tavros and, according to Jade, he has robotic legs.

Turning back to you Jade asks you, "Have you seen Rose or Dave?" the look in her eyes is a mixture of hope and sadness. You shake your head. Your sister frowns and sits down, patting the ground next to her. Slowly you sit down, taking extra care not to agitate your knee. You lean against your sister.

"Are we ever going to get out?"

* * *

yay new characters!

Sorry 'bout the boring chapter but next chapter is goint to be exited I promise c:

If anybody is wondering about John's character design here is a link to my deviantart/ my drawing of him http:/darkfairiesdance. deviantart .com/gallery/#/d4ygfbf (take out the spaces)

~Bee


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fear

"Jade." You say, "How did I even get here? I was in a room and I fell asleep and I woke up in an entirely different room close to here."

"Karkat and Sollux brought you here…" Jade says looking expectantly at the two boys sitting with each other.

"hb sounc qse motkalstnf a bynax bv z gsst qwe sdf lkjh poiu. uyt hgre vdctbf sarwnfleh." Karkat said.

"pe fidnt kaol whfy fh xj an hd ghrojvn ghj nerx." Sollux continued.

"I have no idea what you two just said." You say.

"We saw you in…a…hall near here…acting strange and…hurting…human." Sollux said, struggling to find the right words, "Didn't know…to do so…we brought you here."

"I was hurting someone? But I haven't even seen you before…you have to be lying!" you yell almost standing up.

"John please calm down. Strange things have happened to all of us here. Something strange must have happened and you don't remember." Jade says frantically trying to calm you down. You can feel your head start to pound. You groan and hold your head.

"I…I don't understand…I've never seen either of you before." You say to Karkat and Sollux, panicking and confused, "I have to go."

You get up, pushing Jade away and running out of the room.

"John! John! Please, come back!" you hear Jade yell after you. You knee screams in protest as you run down the near pitch black hallway.

* * *

A.N

two chapters in a day!

the gibberish was Alternian but the font isn't supported here but you can see it unedited on my tumblr here http:/darkfairiesdance .tumblr .com/INSANE (remove the spaces)

enjoy

~Bee


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rest

(Karkat)

You watch the boy named John run down the hallway, limping slightly. Something inside you is urging your legs to run after him, but you are afraid that chasing him will bring out his more violent personality. You shudder at the thought of the way John was when you first found him.  
You turn to Sollux with an uncertain look and he looks back with an understanding look in his eyes. you look over to Jade to see that she's crying at the loss of her brother who she had just been reunited with.

you turn back to John, watching as he runs down the hallway and out of your sight. you notice that the rest of your small group had come to join you in the doorway. you motion to Sollux and you both walk back inside the room, helping Jade along.

you Jade and Sollux retreat to the back corner of the room where you had been, gently lowering jade the ground. you decide it would be best if you got some sleep. you lay down on the floor in your corner, both of your arms under your head and hope that sleep come soon. Just before you fall asleep you look around the room and wonder if your group will ever be whole again.

* * *

sorry about the shortness of the chapter my dad has my laptop so I had to type this all up on my phone -_-

Chapters will probably be this short for a while but updates will come more frequently c:

also I want to know if I'm being out of character at all because I want this to be the best that it can be, so don't hesitate to tell me if something is off

until the next update c:

Bee


	9. Chapter 9

AN: holy crud you guys I'm so sorry!

My account stopped working and I couldn't log on to post anything but now everything i c:

also If you're interested I have started another fic which will be uploaded here today

Its Johnkat (KarKITTIE*coughHINTcough*)

SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 9: Search

Waking from a restless sleep you realize how hungry you are. It has been days since you last ate. You nudge Sollux awake. If there is anything you have learned, its to never go anywhere alone.

"Sollux, it's about time we go find something to eat. I'm starving." you say.

he nods," it ith ithn't it."he says with his slight lisp.

You stand up and walk through the door, heading off to the left you follow a very familiar route, keeping careful watch for anything that might harm you. You take another left and then 2 rights before entering a room that looks just like the rest.

"Thit!" Sollux says, "Thomebody must have taken the rest of the food!"

You look around the room and see none of the food that had been sitting there a few days ago, or what you think are days, is left. There really isn't a way to tell time in this place.

"Crap!" you yell, "I guess we need to find a new source of food now." You walk out of the room.

"Do you think there will be any food on the upper levels?" you ask as Sollux falls into step next to you.

"Ith worth a try." He says

You and Sollux make your way to the staircase leading to the next level of the complex you are trapped in. over the span of the next hour or so you and Sollux search almost every room on the hallway. You are about to give up as you open the door to the last room. Flinging the door to the side, you step into the room. The first thing that catches your eye is the bundle of blue cloth in the corner.

"Ith that John?" Sollux asks. You step closer to see that the pile is indeed moving and looks a lot like that John boy.

"Well what the fuck do we do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sanity

"Well what the fuck do we do now?" you say, frustrated wih the mess the boy laying on the floor has caused for you in the short time you've known him.

"I thupoth we could go get Jade and have her deal with it." Sollux says.

"But somebody should stay here with him..." you say.

"You wanna thtay?" Sollux says in a mocking tone.

"Hell no... But you know your way around better so I guess I'm stuck with him." you say in an irritated voice.

"I'll be back thoon." he says.

You sit down next to the door and wait. You look over at the sleeping boy, amazed by how peaceful he looked. Remembering the way he looked a few days ago, you compare it with what he looks like now. His face had looked so feral and full of bloodlust and he looked more like a beast than a man. You know that's what this place does, takes a person and pushes them far into insanity. It's a miracle that you and your friends are are still sane, for the most part.

You look up when you hear a noise in the hall. seconds later you see a breathless Sollux running down the hallway.

"KK, we have a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
(John)

You wake up to the sound of anxious voices. You roll over to see what the commotion is all about. Looking up you see two figures by the door.

"Who's there!" you say. The two figures ignore you and continue to argue. You stand up slowly and edge towards them. Between the darkness of the room and your bad eyesight, you can barely see anything. You wish you had your glasses. Squinting, you look closer at the two figures, recognizing them as Sollux and Karkat.

"You two again! You know you've done nothing but cause me trouble since we met! Are you even listening to me?" You say. It's obvious that neither of them had heard you. You storm out of the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(Karkat)

"KK, we have a problem." Sollux says.

"What." You say, standing up.

"Everyone is gone…"

His words hit you like a ton of bricks. Everyone in your group knew how hard it was to survive on their own, and for some it had been almost impossible. You start to panic. Without a group of people it is easier to give in.

"They can't just be gone! People don't just evaporate into thin air." You yell, "They have to be somewhere nea-"

You are interrupted by a flash of blue. You look out into the hall and see John running down the hall as fast as he can, limping slightly. You simply stare after him as all of your hopes for survival shatter. Your thoughts start to head in a very upsetting direction, and you can feel the uncertainty of the situation settle in the back of your head.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" You ask Sollux, Trying to keep your anxiety under control.

"We could thtart by looking for Jade and the others." He suggests and you nod in agreement, "Chanceth are that they aren't far away."

You follow Sollux as he walks out into the hall and back in the direction of the stairs. A heavy silence presses in on you as you walk down the silent hall and back to where you had been living for quite some time.

When you get to the room, you find that Sollux was correct. There was no trace of life in the large room. Holding down your panic you search the adjacent rooms for any indication of inhabitation. Finding nothing, you hopes sink even further.

"Shit" Is all you can manage to say.

And so begins the interesting part of this story  
and it only took ten chapters to get there -_-'

this is probably the second longest chapter in this whole fic so far (1 and 1/3 pages in word)

also the beginning of nameless chapters c:

as always if you see a misspelling or grammatical error don't hesitate to tell me c:

enjoy~

COMMENTS MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD GO ROUND  
also can you spot the really bad accidental pun?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
(John)

You stomp angrily down the hall, wincing whenever your right foot hits the floor. You can't believe that they ignored you like that! You decide to head back to Jade rather than wander around alone. Heading back he way you came, you go back down the stairs, and down the hall that leads to the meeting room, or at least that's what you called it. You poke your head in the doorway, expecting to see the multicolored shirts of Jade's friends. In reality, there is nobody in the room.

You don't worry just yet but instead you begin checking the other rooms down the hall. You keep going down the hall, your angry march changing to a worried limp. You begin to worry that they went searching for you and got lost. You frown and continue on as best you can. You really wish your knee would stop hurting. From what you know, its not twisted or sprained, making you wonder what is really wrong with it.

You turn around to begin heading back to the meeting room, worry and guilt heavy in your mind. You only get about ten feet when you hear the familiar sound of footsteps approaching from the direction you are walking. Quickly you limp into the nearest room, pressing yourself into a corner, trying to make yourself invisible. Your brain is buzzing with all kinds of emotions, making it hard to think clearly. You can feel your head start to hurt, a dull throbbing making its way up from the back of your head.

The footsteps draw closer. You can hear them stop a every room and walk inside. You know that there is no way that whoever it is won't find you. You brace yourself for the worst, trying to find your wind powers again. The steps stop outside your doorway and you brace yourself, silently shifting to a crouching position, ready to spring. The footsteps cautiously enter the room and slowly make their way to the center of the room. You figure that now is as good a time as any and you push off with your legs as hard as you can, wrapping your arms around the person who walked into the room's neck and clinging to their back. They tip forward and you hop off, keeping them down with blasts of air.

"Who are you and what do you want!" you yell, trying to keep your voice from quivering.

You hear a familiar bit of gibberish. Stopping the wind, you look closer at the person you attacked. You almost facepalm when you see that its just Karkat. You take a moment to calm your nerves, and steady yourself against the nearest wall. You still find it hard to believe how much energy using the wind takes out of you. You hear another set of footsteps running in your direction and you assume they belong to Sollux. You close your eyes and ask yourself, how did I get into this mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sollux steps into the dimly lit room and you can tell that he is looking for Karkat. You shrink back into the shadows, hoping that you won't be noticed. As you suspected, Sollux goes straight for the red-eyed boy lying stunned on the floor. As soon as Sollux sees that Karkat is ok he begins to search the room for the person who did it, in other words, you. You think hard, trying to find a way you can sneak past him and out the door. You think of nothing.

Sollux's searching has brought him uncomfortably close you your hiding spot, and all you can do is hope that he isn't a violent person. You hold your breath as he begins to walk straight towards the pile of garbage that you are hiding behind. You force yourself to calm down as Sollux looks behind the garbage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks with an annoyed tone. At first you are surprised by his perfect English. It must have shown on your face because before you can speak Sollux says "Yeth, I can thpeak Englith jutht fine, though I prefer Alternian. Now tell me what you are doing here."

"I came here to find my sister and there isn't anybody here. Where is everyone?" You ask, hoping that this whole situation isn't some kind of joke. Sollux's angry gaze softens slightly, very slightly.

"If you came here to find your thithter then why is KK on the floor with you hiding in the thame room?" He asks. You know he suspects you.

"Because I was in this room and I heard him coming and I panicked." You say quickly. You look to the floor guiltily.

Just as Sollux is about to say something you hear a noise in the hall. Listening closer it sounds like a female voice. You look over at Sollux and you can tell that he heard it too. The voice calls out again, this time also reaching Karkat's ears. He stands up and asks across the room, "Do you hear that voice too or am I imagining things?" Both you and Sollux nod.

The three of you step into the hallway, hoping to be able to understand the voice. It calls out three more times before it is clear enough for you to understand. The voice was yelling 'Help me please, is there anybody here'

"Sollux, do you recognize that voice? It seems like I've heard it before…" Karkat says.

"Its Feferi."

can anybody tell me how to write Fef? I just...blarg how do I Fef

heeeelp cause i can't update until I figure this out


	14. re:INSANE prologue

AN: I'm terribly sorry for how long you have had to wait, my computer stopped letting me access my account here so I couldn't upload. In the break I decided to re-write this story because I wasn't satisfied so here is the new beginning

I really hope you enjoy

Sora 3

Prologue:

A young man sits alone in a pure white room. His eyes stare blankly at the wall, a slight haze over the blue betraying the presence of sedatives. Around him noises erupt filling the air with horrible shrieks and wails bringing a smile to the boy's face as if he were recalling a fond memory. He slowly rises to his feet at walks to the door on the wall opposite him and wrenches it off it's hinges, bringing a feeling to him that even his medications couldn't suppress. Calmly he steps into the hall, lithe fingers dragging along the blood spattered walls. He laughs, eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day, all traces of sedative gone. He continues merrily down the hall leaving behind the only proof of his existence.

The name plate next to his room reads "John Egbert"


	15. Chapter 1: uNStAblE

Chapter 1: uNStAblE

Nearly four years ago it had been found that 13 year old John Egbert had suddenly snapped during his English class and killed his entire class with the assistance of three close friends. Immediately the four children were rushed to a nearby asylum out of concern for their and the town's wellbeing. It was reported that the four children were yelling nonsense about a game and saving the planet, which continued through their first year of containment. It was then ordered that they stay sedated to prevent them from harming themselves or others; however this was not an immediate success. At first the medication made the children exceedingly violent causing the asylum to lose five staff members. The dose was increased and the children separated. There had been no new developments with them since, until today that is.

John Egbert nearly skipped down the hallway, delighted by the freedom and clear mind that he now possessed. Every so often he would pass a terrified staff member, quickly adding another scream to the horrid chorus that echoed through the asylum. John hungered for the freedom he had been denied for four years; however something still nagged at him from the recesses of his mind. He concentrated on this sensation, willing himself to remember what it was that he forgot. With every second that passed a headache manifested and grew until it was too unbearable and he collapsed to the ground.


End file.
